


My Gift That Keeps On Giving - Multifandom

by SugarpopPrincess



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Blood, Breeding, Bruno's Unzipped Cock, Bug Bite Fetish, Caring Bruno Buccellati, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, God Complex, Gun Kink, Inappropriate Use of Stands (JoJo), Incest, Jerk Off Instructions, Johnny Joestar is Still Disabled, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Literal God, Little Space, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oviposition, Phone Sex, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnant Sex, Quickies, Rape Fantasy, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Some Fluff, Step-Sibling Incest, Stress Relief, Sugar Daddy, Tentacles, This is my mental breakdown and I get to choose the coping mechanism, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Voyeurism, Watersports, Zippers, the music is making me lose control rn, too many tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarpopPrincess/pseuds/SugarpopPrincess
Summary: Nastiness with characters that we all know we simp for.(Previously named "ABC ... I want the D."!!)♡I, SugarpopPrincess, do not give consent for my works to be reposted on sites such as Fanfiction.net, Wattpad, or Quotev, nor have I ever posted any on the aforementioned._____
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Reader, Diavolo (JoJo)/Reader, Diego Brando/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Formaggio (JoJo)/Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader, Guido Mista/Reader, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Reader, Hot Pants (JoJo)/Reader, Johnny Joestar/Reader, Kishibe Rohan/Reader, Kujo Jolyne/Reader, Leone Abbacchio/Reader, Melone (JoJo)/Reader, Narancia Ghirga/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Pannacotta Fugo/Reader, Risotto Nero/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 630





	1. Aphrodisiacs! {Bruno}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got hit by a wave of an aphrodisiac vapour, and Bruno needs to help you out.

_Another Day, Another Brush With Death._

That was something you could live by. Every day it seemed as though you were fighting for your life under the boss’ orders. Stand after Stand, you paved your way to victory.  
However, this battle ended differently. There wasn’t a scratch on your body, not a single scrape or bruise.  
Your skin remained untouched, just tingly all over.  
You two defeated the stand easily, as it had no combat-based skills.  
However, it’s effect was very much present even when it was dead, but only to you— and only a half-hour later.

You had left the scene with your capo, heading right back to the place you called home and had been calling home for a couple of years. You were grateful for Bruno, how delicately he treated you and how softly he spoke to you, how he had taken you in when you needed someone the most. He was a friend and your saviour.  
He was all you could have ever asked for.

You now sat in the passenger side of his car, your hands resting on your knees. You tapped your palms to your kneecaps in a drumming motion, trying to lighten the silence. Or, well, you thought it was silent. The only sound you could recognize was the beating of your own heart in your ears, throbbing a beat quickly. Your body began to feel light, your hands rested limp on your knees. As light as you felt, a rush of anxiety washed over your body, followed by a wave of lust.  
You quickly became increasingly aware of the warmth between your legs and the tightness in your lower abdomen, as well as the hardening of your nipples beneath your bra and shirt. It was almost painful, this heat swelling over your body.

You leaned into the seat and closed your eyes, gulping thickly. Your leg began to bounce absentmindedly, trying to soothe the uncomfortable heat.  
You hadn’t noticed Bruno’s soft voice calling out to you until he had reached over and grabbed your hand, asking if you were alright.

 _You didn’t know what to say.  
You didn’t know what to do._  
Everything felt a mess, especially the feeling of your own arousal puddling beneath your skirt, through your panties, and onto the expensive leather.

He was holding your hand, you knew that for certain.  
_Oh, God, his touch…_  
His hand was so soft against yours.  
You yearned for it to drag over your soft skin and bruise it as he fucked into you.

Your head tipped back, and a loud whine left your throat.  
“Cara, are you alright?” Bruno asked, his voice filled with concern. It barely rose above a whisper, as if he were paranoid about someone being nearby that could possibly hear you two.  
You simply shook your head, not being able to find the words to tell him exactly how you felt.  
Were there even words for it?  
Whether it was in Italian or English, you didn’t know if you could properly string any together to tell him.  
Your leg bounced, and your heel tapped against the floor of the car. You realised you two were no longer moving, but occasionally a car would zip past. He had pulled over onto the side of the road to see if you were okay. He really was a gentleman.  
“Are you anxious? Perhaps you need to use the restroom?” He hummed out, a thin brow raising.  
He was used to touching you delicately, so there seemed to be no issue with his hand resting on your thigh and rubbing at your clothed skin, just as a comforting touch of course.

As soon as his thumb dragged over your skin the first time, your legs immediately spread, revealing what an absolute mess you were.

He could tell what you wanted, but he didn’t understand why you were so forward about it. Never once had you done that... You were always so shy and anxious, carefully kissing him and asking for him to touch you in a shaky voice only in the dead of night.  
“Bruno, _Please_..” You whispered, voice high pitched in need, your chest heaving as you sucked in deep breaths to calm your body.  
Bruno only nodded, sliding his hand up from your thigh to your dripping heat, rubbing your slit through your panties.  
His eyes widened in amazement, seeing how wet you were.  
His slender fingers moved along your clothed heat, dragging the pads of his fingers up and down a few times before he pushed the soaked fabric aside to allow his digits some room to slip into you with ease.  
You gave a quiet whimper as he started to curl his fingers up into you, pressing them against your walls as they thrust slowly into you.  
Your body felt oversensitive to his touch, every single movement made you want to cry for him and have him fuck into you until neither of you could take it anymore. All you could think about was Bruno; caressing you, touching you, forcing himself deep inside of you... It was too much to bear.

_You needed him now._

_Right. Now._

_You weren’t going to wait any longer._

You had enjoyed the lax pace at first, but now it was just annoying.

_You wanted him._

_  
All of him._

You pulled his hand away from you forcefully, and got out of the car. 

“Huh? Tesoro, where are you going? I’m doing what you asked of me..” Bruno whined, his neatly groomed brows furrowing sadly as he watched you step away from the vehicle.

You then opened the back door and slid in, laying on your back. You slid the remaining garments off of your body, sighing as the cool air conditioning breezed over your body, which burned to the touch.

Bruno gulped, getting out and following you into the back seat. He made sure the doors were locked and the windows were slightly cracked to prevent them from fogging. He carefully stripped himself of his white and black speckled jacket and pants, only pulling his boxers down a bit to expose himself to you.

It was... Well, beautiful. His thick curls just above the base were neatly trimmed and followed his happy trail up just past his navel. His thick cock itself retained the same tone as the rest of him, a sunkissed tan, yet the head was a very pretty red. He was cut, and he curved well. You just couldn’t take your eyes off of it, until you watched it sink between your folds and into your dripping cunt.

You looked up at Bruno, your mouth agape in pleasure as he filled you just right. He wasted no time in pleasing you, drilling his cock into you at an ungodly pace. He let out a string of praises, his fingers intertwining with yours as he rested them on the leather, pushing them into it with each harsh pound into you. He was hitting every spot just right, and you found the insatiable desire to be filled subsiding along with every ounce of pride you had left in you. 

Your moans were nothing less than guttural, echoing through the car and past the cracked open windows, enough to scare away any stray hikers on the road, or bicyclists. “Fuck, so tight, and all for me..” Bruno crooned, leaning down to let his lips drag against yours, teasing you as he chuckled lowly. 

His voice alone was enough to make you orgasm, but you didn’t. You couldn’t. Not yet.

It felt like hours. Hours and hours of Bruno’s cock filling you deliciously, kissing your cervix with the dripping tip of his cock. Each time he bottomed out, he would groan. He groaned your name, tipped his head back, and swivelled his hips. It was a pattern you learned to love over the course of an hour, and several orgasms later. He was tired, it was obvious, and you were starting to feel tired too. Your stomach distended slightly, your womb and uterus completely filled to the brim with his seed.

He drove now, letting you lay in the back seat, completely amess. Your hair laid in a halo around your head, your hand rested on your breast while the other hung off of the seat you laid on. Still unclothed, but covered in a blanket. That’s how you loved to be.

Your face was illuminated by the white street lights that passed every couple of seconds, but you stared blankly out of the window.

“I love you, Bruno..” You whispered.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


	2. Daddy?..  {Bruno}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little slip up in the bedroom, but it works out in your favour!  
> 

It was a night like any other.

The silver fingertips of moonlight illuminated the muscles of your lover’s back, glistening off his tan, sweat-tainted skin as his hips pressed down into yours and your legs were spread to either side of you.  
Your fingers intertwined with Bruno’s as he so gently thrust into you, your moans dripping deliciously from your sore lips.  
Bruno had been kissing you all night; his own lips pressed against yours desperately, as though it would be the last kiss you two would ever have. In reality, he was just desperate for your touch... for your body against his own... 

He was desperate to hear you moan and cry for him, singing his name like a chorus of church bells in the dead of night.  
Your voice was almost as beautiful as the night sky itself and the light taps of the midnight rain on the stained glass window, as you called out for Bruno.  
You praised him repeatedly, telling him how good you felt and how thick he was, how he hit all of the right spots.  
It gave the Napolitano a burst of energy, and you had definitely stroked his ego with your sweet words.  
He parted his plush lips as he leaned down into your ear, his tongue darted out to lick at the shell of your ear before he spoke.  
“Good girl, moan for me,” He whispered, his sultry voice causing a shiver to run down your spine. His hot breath tickled your ear, and you let out a small squeak.  
“D-Daddy, oh please..” You whined, and his hips immediately rolled to a stop as he buried himself to the hilt inside of you. He had sat up real quick to look down at you, his hands resting on either side of your head. 

“What was that?” He asked, his darling blue eyes as wide as saucers. 

A wave of nervousness and embarrassment washed over you. Your face flushed red, and you quickly covered your burning face with your now-freed hands.  
Perhaps he was upset with you, but you couldn’t help it! It just.. Slipped out!

“It was.. It was nothing, Bruno, I—“  
“No, No. Say it again.” Bruno demanded, pulling his hips back. His cock almost pulled out of you, save for the head.  
“Say. It. Again,” He growled, thrusting in as far as he could. He accentuated the words with kisses to your cervix, his heavy balls slapping against your skin. With every thrust in, you had let out a loud whine or moan, egging him on.  
“Oh! Ah, Daddy!—“ You gasped, your hands falling from your face to grasp at the wrists beside your head.  
“That’s what I wanted to hear. Oh, You’re such a good girl.” Bruno praised you for finally giving in, leaning down to peck your lips as he continued to give harsh trusts into you, watching your constantly contorting face to gauge your reactions.  
“Such a good girl for daddy.”  
He purred out the words, looking down into your eyes. His words were like silk, or a hymn.  
“You like that, don’t you?” He asked, raising a thin black brow. “You just love hearing about what a pretty little whore you are, coming undone beneath your daddy.” Bruno growled, and a shiver ran down your spine and straight to your core. He grunted upon feeling your walls clench and squeeze around him. “I’ll take that as a yes, princess.” He hummed, a smirk playing on his lips as he swivelled his hips just right. You mewled happily as he pressed into your sweet spot, but your cries were cut short by his thick hand around your small neck.  
He squeezed, and suddenly you felt a pressure at the sides of your neck. You could feel your blood flow cutting off, your lips began to tingle. It was a normal feeling for you, one you rather enjoyed.  
Your eyes closed and your tongue lolled lazily past the corner of your lips, like a dog. You squeaked and whined for air, but Bruno showed no intention of lightening up his grip any time soon. He knew you were enjoying it, more so than he ever would.  
He could feel it.  
He could feel you throb and clench around him, nearing your release.  
Finally, he let go, having a better plan in mind.  
Bruno reached his hand down to your clit, rubbing it with two fingers while you attempted to compose yourself.  
He knew that you knew your rules well. You were to ask permission to cum, and he knew you were capable of doing so.  
Granted, he was nearing his own release as well and he definitely wouldn’t ask to cum— you always took him so well, so deep inside and let your womb fill to the brim with his seed, and he was always so proud of you in the end. He told you so, always.

Bruno had been lost in thought until he heard your little voice squeak out, “Daddy, pleasepleasepleeeeease..”

“I’m sorry, cara~ Did you say something? Why don’t you speak up for me?”  
Bruno asked, clearly toying with you.  
“I-I want to cum, daddy! Oh, god!” You gasped.  
He grinned, and you felt your whole body turn red hot, a passion burned in your core as Bruno slammed his hips against yours to elicit a cry from you.  
The sound of skin smacking together filled the room as his thrusts were becoming rougher and somehow sloppier. Normally, he would be more composed than this, his hips rolling delicately into yours, but tonight he just really, _really_ wanted to get off. He wanted to fill you.  
And fill you he would.  
Once again, he found himself lost in thought and lost in the melody of your moans. Your voice began to drain as you felt your throat begin to tighten, and a familiar scratching and broken feeling filled it. You were moaning so much, and so loud, for Bruno... That you were making yourself hoarse.  
Your voice would surely go out if he was any rougher, you would end up screaming for him. 

“Bruno! D-Daddy, ohgoddaddyplease..”  
“Please what?”  
“Let me cum!”  
Bruno chuckled lowly and leaned down into you to kiss your lips, quickly pulling away.  
“Cum for daddy, la mia dolce principessa.” He purred, and your back arched right off the bed.  
Your squeal was louder than all the rest as you finally came. Your eyes rolled back and your leg gave a gentle twitch, while Bruno buried himself to the hilt.  
Your orgasm was so intense, that you didn’t even realise that your walls were constricting around him, and that he was pushed deep against your cervix, his warm seed had filled you to the brim.  
He panted softly for a mere moment before he pulled himself out and laid beside you, allowing you to scoot closer and cuddle up to him.  
Then, just as your eyes closed to allow you to fall into a peaceful sleep, he whispered.

_“You’re such a good girl... I love you, cara.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh?  
> Unfortunately, trying to balance this, my job, leisure/personal time, and trying to work on my dating sim can get a little tiring! So this, along with my other stories, will not update for weeks at a time, I am so sorry for the inconvenience!  
> I do have a Tumblr now! I will post updates of my JJBA Part 5 Dating Sim, stories, art, etc over [here!](https://tumblr.com/blog/peachiibee) Feel free to chat with me, or whatever! It's new, so there's nothing on it yet until I post my Sprite updates for my dating sim for the Bucci Gang, "Let's Have A Golden Experience!"  
> Currently, I have 3 more chapters for this in the works, 2 more chapters for Una Faccenda Invernale, and a second part for Amore Per Un Fratello! I will try to get them posted as soon as I can complete them! I hope you guys understand. I'll see you next time!


	3. Phone Sex {Fugo}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fugo went to college, and it's hard for you two to talk. One day he calls you, finally, and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Apology at the end notes ):  
> Also this chapter sucks because I wrote it in 3 hours and failed to revise it, because I wanted you guys to have something to read ):

It has been a tough few months.

You were well acquainted with your plants, and you had adopted a cat in the time your lover was gone- all the way across the sea in the states.

It had been four months since he packed up and left for college, while you stayed in Italy for work.  
You woke up every morning at a regular time, a normal schedule, but you were plagued by a lonely feeling.

You moaned drowsily as your eyes fluttered open to take in the twinkling of the moonlight, your arm outstretched and hand splayed out to feel for the cold spot beside you.  
You were met with a soft warmth, however, and a gentle buzz brushing against your hand.  
Your cat, Caesar, had been nuzzling up to your hand and mewling at you to wake up.  
You could practically hear his cries of, ‘Mother. You have been asleep forever. I demand more food,’ but you would oblige, with a gentle smile stuck to your rather dry lips.

You needed your tea anyway.

==

You hadn't noticed the time until you looked out the window, and then looked at the electronic clock of your microwave, having gone down the stairs in a drowsy daze.

10:37 PM.  
You had slept for six hours.

SIX!

So much for a 30-minute nap!

==

Upon the sudden realisation of lost time, you yelped and started to rush to the pantry, grabbing your cat’s bowl, and scooping out some food to it.  
Caesar had run after you, his tail swaying as he continued to scream, begging for more.

What a fat ass, you thought, not even realising you had over scooped his food, until the ringing of your phone pulled you from your trance-- mixed with the spilling of dry kitty food, which trickled to the floor with little plops.

You shovelled out some food back into the container and sighed, setting it down on the floor before grabbing your phone.

It was Fugo.

A call you had been waiting for for weeks now.

Finally, he had some free time.

You could hear his voice again.

==  
“Hi, sweetheart,” was the first thing to fill your ears. 

You nearly melted at the sound of his smooth voice. Your heart pounded in your chest, ready to burst free and entangle with his, so you could just be close to him again.

“Sweetheart?” You heard Fugo asked, and you gasped.  
“Oh, honey!” You exclaimed, your eyes widening. He laughed a little, smiling against the phone he had tucked in his shoulder.  
You could hear the scratching of a pencil as well as his soft breaths.  
He seemed a little out of it, he must have had a long day- or a long week, really. You had no idea he was drawing, really.

“I missed you. So much. So, so much,” He breathed out, clearly relieved to be talking to you again.  
You couldn’t stop smiling at that point.  
“I missed you too, amore mio,” You whispered, your longing tone just as breathy as his.

He let out a happy sigh, and the scratching of his pencil stopped.

“You know, summer is coming up,” He started, and you could hear the smile in his tone.  
“Oh, yeah?” You hummed, nestling the phone in your shoulder to hold it to your ear as you started to make yourself a nice cup of tea, doctoring it to your tastes with honey, and sugar. You bounced the bag of earl grey in the hot water, watching the colour turn dark.

Uncaring of the heat, you carefully lifted it to your lips.

“Yeah. I’m hopping on the first flight back to Naples in two weeks.”

The words made your eyes widen, and you about dropped the mug. You spit the tea, causing the hot liquid to dribble down to your chest, which was covered only by a thin white shirt.

“Ah! Hot, Hot..” You griped, and Fugo gasped, “Are you alright!?”  
You whimpered and set the mug on the counter, holding your phone with your hand once more as you used the other to pull the shirt from your chest, hoping to cool it down

“Yeah, I just.. Spilt my tea…” You mumbled, and he gave a sigh of relief. “I hope you didn’t actually burn yourself.”  
“No, I don’t think so... It’s just.. Warm… and it’s getting sticky..” You sigh, and Fugo sucked in a breath to keep himself from laughing, to no avail. “Yeah, I bet you wish it was your.. Ow…” You whined once more.

In the time it took you to burn yourself and march up the stairs, Fugo hadn’t already laid the front seat of his car back, his pants pulled down to his knees.

You put your phone on speaker and threw it onto the bed, sighing as you peeled the shirt from you and threw it in the hamper, intending to do the laundry anyway. Your bra followed suit, and you looked down toward your reddened, glistening chest. You went to the walk-in bathroom, ignoring Fugo’s muffled blabbering about how you need to be more careful.

You wet a hand towel in cold water, gently dabbing it over the red spot to cool it. You moaned involuntarily at the soothing feeling, your breath hitching when you heard a soft whine from the bedroom.

You shrugged it off, going back to the bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed. With a heavy sigh, you picked up your phone and laid down, laying it by your head as you laid on your back.

Suddenly, Fugo’s end had gone silent, though the call kept going.  
The only noise you heard besides your raging heartbeat was a gentle chime to signify the notification of an incoming text message.

[10:55 PM ] [ Panni ]: ~Attachment: 1 Image~

Your head tilted as you lifted your phone above your face to open the text, and you gulped as soon as you saw it, your chest rising and falling in deep breaths to calm your beating heart- and now throbbing heat.  
It was Fugo, of course, with his hand wrapped around his hard cock. The background looked a little off, like the dash of a car, however. What brought this on, you had no idea, but lord, had you missed that sight.  
The sight of his hand slowly moving up and down, thumb dragging over the rosy tip to smear the pre around. The sight of you on the foot of the bed with your sore lips wrapped around him, your face red from being smacked, cum dripping all down your chin and chest, while he told you what a filthy whore you were, and how cute you looked when you were a mess.

Your hand subconsciously reached down under your sweatpants (which really belonged to him), as you stared at the picture, unknowing that he was talking to you and trying to grab your attention.  
“Love... Are you alright?” He asked, and you finally snapped out of your confusion, your fingers rubbing circles into your throbbing clit.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m okay, honey… Just… I miss you… Oh, please come home...” You exhaled, completely blind to the fact that he was relishing in your pleading tone.  
“How much do you miss me?” He asked, humming as he got a whimper in response.  
You didn’t want to tell him that you missed him more than anything, or what you missed.  
“I asked you a question, you know,” He hummed, his hand stroking up and down his length slowly, while one hand rested on the steering wheel.  
“I know, I know, I just..”  
“Just what, princess? Too busy to answer a simple question? What, got your fingers in your greedy cunt?” He asked, his tone way too nonchalant.  
He was playing with you.  
He wanted you to whine about it.  
“No! I.. No, Not that, Fugo... I wouldn’t. Not without asking first.” You stated, your voice shying down as your legs pushed apart. The slightest thing was enough to get you going.  
Toys never compared to Fugo, never. You didn’t like touching yourself, unless he told you to. But that was only when you could watch his face, watch his lips curl into a smirk when you forced yourself to stop right as you hit the edge of release, watch him lick his lips hungrily as he stared down at you, while he pounded you into the mattress.  
But, this would have to do.

“I know. You’re such a good girl, aren't you, (Y/N)?” Fugo asked, letting out a soft breath at the end as he practically moaned out your name.  
“Y-Yes, Fugo..”  
“Ah-Ah.”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“That’s it, such a good girl,” He praised, and you let out the most pathetic whine you could muster, while your fingertips travelled up and down your slick heat, coating the digits in the warmth and wetness of your arousal.  
Your index finger slid over your clit gently, eliciting a small whine from you.  
You prayed he hadn’t heard, but it seemed that he had.  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t play with yourself until I told you to. Lying to me, are we?” He asked, his voice lowering at the last few seconds.  
“No, Sir… I would never lie to you..” You said softly, your voice suddenly rising in pitch and becoming hoarse at the same time.  
“I bet you’re just so, so pent up... You poor thing. I bet you wish I was there, don’t you? I could hold you from behind and kiss your neck, mark you up just how you like.. I could make you cry and beg to cum just from the touch of my fingers… Oh, those sweet sounds you make when I’m holding your hair and shove you down and force my thick cock into you… That’s what you want, isn’t it, baby? You want me to shove my cock in you, and fill you to the brim with my cum. DOn’t you, you naughty little whore.” He growled out, his voice suddenly dropping an octave as he spoke. You could hear the desperation, the need to be on top of you. It echoed all the way down to your heat, only causing the pulsating throbs to become harsher, while you carefully pushed two fingers inside of yourself with a shaky breath.  
Of course, he heard it all, from the squelching of your cunt to the little breathless plea for him.  
“Yes, Sir.. Want you... Want it so bad…” You said softly, gently caressing your phone like you would his cheek, unaware of your actions.  
“Want you to fill me again.. G-Gimme babies, make me a good mama, okay, Fugo?...” You near whined, throwing your head back as your fingers moved in a quick, rhythmic pace. Your eyes closed as you tried to imagine the scene, him looming over you and holding your hands above your head, forcing you to take all of his cock.

You moaned out as you slipped your fingers from your sex, dragging the slick digits up to your clit, where you rubbed harsh circles into it.

“Fugo.. Baby..” You whispered, completely unaware of the man being downstairs. He had wanted to surprise you, having told you that he would be home in two weeks instead.  
You didn’t realise that he hadn’t responded to your plea, until your bedroom door was thrown open.

_“Hello, Darling.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Kavi here. I'm... so very sorry for my.. what, month-long(?) hiatus? It was unexpected, yes, and I am terribly sorry.  
> Production of my dating sim, "Let's Have A Golden Experience" has come to a screeching halt- (but it is back in progress). I am very angry with my art as of late.  
> I have been considering quitting my job for some time now, everything is spiralling. I am very, uh... In a hard place mentally, especially after becoming ill, and some more personal issues that have popped up.  
> Now, if you stayed long enough to read to here, thank you for sticking around!  
> Remember, I have a Tumblr, and I have a personal Instagram! If you would like to contact me for any reason, be it just to talk, ask questions, request stuff... Feel free to message me! I'm abbacchiossimp on IG and peachiibee on Tumblr.  
> Fun Fact! We have a discord now! You can check that out [right here!](https://discord.gg/tjtr85q)


	4. Pregnancy/Mild Breeding | {Giorno}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giorno has been dying to knock you up. Now he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for more at the end notes!  
> Short chapter, I know /:

_“That’s it, good girl... Nnh, taking my cock... so well...”_

Your husband crooned into your ear as he rolled his hips to yours, shoving his length deeper and deeper into your tight heat. 

It was round four, 2:30 AM on a cool autumn night.

You were tired, but it didn’t seem that Giorno was.   
Not in the slightest.

He didn’t care anyway.

In the start of your relationship, sure, he would have slowed down and made sure you were alright, but now that he was 19, and had been the don of Passione for 4 years— as long as your relationship had gone on, too, he didn’t deem it necessary any longer.

He wanted an heir, a son, and you were going to give it to him.

You felt impossibly full of cock and cum alike, yet your body felt so light at the same time. Your head felt like it was spinning, you constantly gasped and squeaked for breaths.  
Every time he had cum, he had never once stopped to give himself, or you, a rest.

He kept going.

Over and Over.

He was going to ensure a pregnancy, whether you liked it or not.  
You didn’t have a choice any more.  
You were his wife, and you were going to be a good mother to his children.  
Should you have a girl... Well, he would just have to force another child into your tight womb.  
He didn’t care.  
You were all his.  
His to use, his to love, his to spoil... and his to abuse.

You couldn’t even moan any more, you just laid there like a doll, taking in all of what your husband gave you, like the good pet you were. He even told you so!  
“Good bunny,” he would coo, his head buried in your neck as he licked and sucked hickeys to prove what the wedding ring could not.

Even after your first child was stillborn, as soon as your body had returned to its original state, he was holding you down against the bed and fucking into you brutally, growling about how you needed to do your job better, how you needed to give him this baby.

And give him a baby you would.

When your belly began to grow plump and round again with a child, Giorno did as a loving husband and father would— he took care of you.  
He rubbed your feet, talked to the baby, prepared special meals, combed and braided your hair, polished your nails, he waited on you hand and foot.   
Because after all, if he didn’t take care of you.. who would be around to care for the baby?  
Surely he could, but he was gone for weeks at a time nowadays and bringing a baby with him wasn’t exactly the best thing for it.

You would complain nightly about your breasts feeling full and swollen, so much so that Giorno sat himself in front of you, his lips wrapped around your nipple. He sucked down the bittersweet cream that seeped from it, licking your nipple clean every few seconds to ensure that he got everything, before he switched to the other. He didn’t mind if you ran your fingers through his hair or told him how much you loved him, though. You would be rewarded with sweet nibbles and pinches, kisses and groans.  
He looked like a baby himself, finding that he was attached to your nipple every moment of the day, suckling at your tender breasts for more and more. You’d push him away if you could, saying he would need to wait. But he was quite the impatient man.

If he couldn’t get your milk, he would find himself searching for another liquid to drink down— your arousal. The discharge your body gave was sweet to him, no matter how salty you said you tasted. He didn’t seem to care when his tongue was drawing out letters onto your clit, or when his teeth would gently nip at the sensitive pearl. He didn’t particularly want to penetrate you, fearing he would hurt the baby.

=

He always needed you in his lap, or by his side. 

And that’s where you would remain, with your son laying in your arms.

_Right beside your husband, Giorno Giovanna._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~!  
> So, I’m trying to really break out of my hiatus by writing more, but making shorter chapters.
> 
> In case you’re wondering, You can check out updates for my dating sim for Golden Wind [here on my discord server](https://discord.gg/tjtr85q) and you can make new friends!


	5. Food / Light Bondage {Fugo}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fugo's birthday, and he wants to try something new.

Never in a million years did Fugo think he would be able to see his girlfriend like this, especially on his eighteenth birthday.

You were the (seemingly) innocent, pampered princess type who gave each of the members of Bruno’s squad your signature puppy dog eyes when you wanted something — and they always complied and catered to your every whim desire. Anything you wanted they would buy for you, just to see you happy.  
In return, you would flirt and crack little jokes to make them smile.  
Even Abbacchio, who was usually quiet, reserved, and had a resting bitch face, found his purple painted lips curling into a smile at your bright and illuminated features.

Though your big, (e/c) puppy dog eyes did nothing for Fugo as he pulled the red rope around your wrists that rested above your head, tying the thick red rope into a knot to keep them in place, and securing the remaining rope to the headboard of his bed.

As he leaned over her to lay a soft kiss to your glossy lips, his strawberry earrings gave a soft jingle, and his soft bleached blond hair draped his face and tickled his nose.

“Are you ready?” He hummed, letting his lips just barely brush against hers, letting her give a nod before he continued.

His fingers delicately traced the intricate pattern of the red rope along your body, going over the heart shaped knot that he tied in the valley of your breasts, even going as far as to rub gentle circles around your nipples with his thumbs before his fingers danced gracefully over the red rope, following the diamonds that ran down your stomach, and then his hands fell to his sides.

You gave the smallest nod, and a small smile made its way onto his lips.  
He dipped his fingers into the knot of his strawberry embroidered tie and pulled it loose until it was completely off. He pulled the silk over your eyes, carefully fastening it behind your head. “You can’t see me, can you, tesoro?”

“No, Sir.”

“Buono..” He whispered, a gentle smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

He watched as your body started to shake and shudder in anticipation, your knees buckling together.

“Oh, my sweet princess..” He whispered, dragging his lips over yours, and then over your cheek, down your jaw, and over your neck, humming contentedly.

Your body smelled sweetly of vanilla, a scent that Fugo knew well, and adored.

Your hair even smelled sickly sweet.

When you two would lay in bed, his arms would wrap around your torso, and his face would bury in your hair, just for a chance to have his lungs filled with your comforting scent.

_

Fugo’s hand reached over to the nightstand to his side, and he pulled his body from your naked and tied form hesitantly, not particularly wanting to be any more than a foot away from you.

His hands found the container of strawberries with ease, and he dipped his slender digits in with ease to pick up a whole strawberry. He examined the sweet fruit to see if it met his standards of pure excellence, before he held it down to you, dragging it over your lips like it was a lip balm, swirling it around your rosy, slightly swollen lips, before you opened your mouth and nipped at it, causing Fugo to gasp when he saw the bite taken out of the perfect, juicy strawberry.

“I didn’t say you could _eat_ it.”

“You didn’t say I _couldn’t_ , either.” You retorted and he huffed through his nose, pinching your left nipple between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a loud yelp before he let it go.

“I wanted to be sweet tonight, you know. I don’t need to be this careful with you.” Fugo growled at you, watching as you shrunk down in the bed and nodded quickly.

_“Will you be good for me, (Y/N)?”_ He asked, watching as you continued to nod furiously.

“Y-Yes, Fugo.. I’ll be good..” You mumbled, and he couldn’t help but to grin at the shakiness in your voice.

The once confident, proud young woman who wasn’t afraid to become sarcastic was turning into a quivering little mouse. _All for him._

He crawled between your spread legs, humming contentedly as he popped the strawberry between your lips, but not quite past your teeth, before he wiped the sticky residue from the container of whole and split strawberries onto your right nipple, promptly giving him an excuse to lean down and take it into his mouth, dragging the warm, smooth muscle in circles around it.

He listened intently as you moaned around the fruit between your lips, and he gave a small chuckle against your skin before he pulled off, reaching down to undo his belt buckle. He cast the leather belt to the side as he wiggled his holy (haha) trousers down, his black thong following suit.

He lined himself up carefully and gave a verbal warning that he was going to slip in, before he pushed in slowly, making sure to be careful as he so gently made love to you, reminding himself that you were his. 

_All His._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm still sick, and slowly recovering, but I'm trying to write more!  
> __  
> You can check out updates for my dating sim for Golden Wind, come and chat, see what i’ve been up to, request stories, etc. [here on my discord server!](https://discord.gg/tjtr85q)


	6. { Piers. Just Piers. }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers has been so worried about the Gym Challenge, he's worked himself half to death, but... You have some relief for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L-Listen I'm just a slut for Piers...

Tensions were high this time of year, so was your husband’s fucking blood pressure.

Piers was pacing around his room, a room draped in black and white with hot pink accents. It smelled of cigarettes and his rather musky cologne, your light and airy, fruity perfume and a very light hint of sex.  
It wasn’t new, no, he was just an idiot, and didn’t open a window.  
Then again, it didn’t matter much anyway.

Piers was pacing around the floor of the bedroom, his boots clunking and charms clinking on the hardwood floor as he walked around and around in circles, muttering endlessly and dragging his pale fingers through the harshly gelled locks of black and white.  
For once, he wasn’t in his uniform, he walked around shirtless, exposing his ghostly pale skin and ribs, leaving his body clad in his black and pink boxers and.. Well, his boots. It was a horrid combination, he knew it well, but he needed to be prepared for challengers at any time! He could make a quick change, and…  
Oh.  
You were still home.  
He really hadn’t noticed. He had been too busy dancing about in a circle, and chewing on his black-painted fingernails. The bitterness of the polish gave him something to focus on, it seems.  
He hadn’t noticed you crawling toward the edge of the bed, your elbows pushing your breasts together.  
He looked up, his pale cerulean pools meeting yours.  
Suddenly, the world didn’t seem so bad. He could get lost in your gaze, his starry eyes closing somewhat as he just stared at you full of love.  
“Piers…” You purred.  
Oh, God, that voice of yours.  
It was enough to make a grown man weak at the knees.  
Your purr alone made him weak, he was always ready to listen and follow every desire.

“Wha’s up, buttercup?”  
Piers asked, his chapped lips hardly moving as he tore his gaze away to look out the window. He got easily distracted by the beauty of the night, how the glorious moon outlined and sheathed your body in a silver lining, the way it illuminated your eyes… You looked so perfect.

“Can we... Do what we talked about the other day? You need it.” You replied, reaching out past the safety of your bed into uncharted territory, just to grab his wrist.  
Piers’ eyes widened.  
That?  
_Now?_

“..Ya gotta work for it.” He grumbled, and you near launched yourself from the bed. Granted you were already in just your bra and panties, it didn’t take long for you to get ready. 

In an instant, you sat before him on your knees, your hands placed between your thighs delicately. Just like a poised purrloin, he noted.

You sat with your panties gone by now, discarded on the bed for him to find later.

Piers gave a soft hum as he looked down at you, swallowing down every ounce of his nerves from the earlier hours of the day. He was focused on you, and only you.  
His good little kitten, his sweet pet, loving wife… His cumdump, his to breed and love until the end of his days.  
“Mm’gonna rock ya world, baby…” He whispered.  
His lips curved into a gentle smile as he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead, but… once he stood up straight, you didn’t expect his boot to come in contact with your chest. It knocked you to the floor. Not harshly, but enough to catch your attention.  
He looked at you with pure hunger, like a fox staring at a rabbit. He knew what it took to get you to squirm under him, and it wasn’t much.  
He wouldn’t push you past your limits of course, you knew what to tell him when you wanted him to stop. But you never once used the safe word.

He pressed the sole of the boot between your breasts, keeping you pinned to the floor while he glared down at you with lust.

It didn’t hurt, not in the slightest. He was always gentle enough to not cause you any lasting pain.

His boot soon lifted, the charms on the side jingling as he moved downward. It was quite a display, seeing you on your back. You looked like… a helpless turtle.  
And he liked it.

“Darlin’...” Piers mumbled, his hands resting on his hips like he meant business.  
“...Yes, sir?...” You asked softly, your voice squeaking out in a whisper.  
“Wha’s this?” He asked, a thick black brow raising on his forehead.  
You had no idea what he was talking about, until his boot pressed against your throbbing slit, the rubber beneath rubbing against your clit as he wiggled his boot back and forth, grinning devilishly as he heard your soft cries and whimpers. Your head shook back and forth, your hands tried to cover your lace-clad chest.  
“Such a whore. Aaaaalways so wet for me, ah?” He hummed, his boot never stopping.  
He was enjoying this, watching you squirm and whimper.  
“Y-Yes! Always! I always.. Want my master to.. F-Fuck meeee…” You moaned, groaning in frustration. Your heels hit the floor repeatedly, causing Piers to scowl.  
“I was going to be nice, you know.” He said, growling quietly at the act.  
“Come here.” He groaned, leaning down to take a fistful of your hair. In the milliseconds that your eyes were closed during your little hissyfit, Piers had already pulled his cock from his boxers.

Long, slender, nice curve, with three sets of ball-bearings going up from the base, and a ball bearing at his tip. You always adored his piercings, but you didn’t have time to adore them tonight.

“Open.” He spat, tugging your hair. You involuntarily gasped, and he slipped his cock between your parted lips. You moaned out around him, your teeth dragging lightly along the top of his cock.  
“Nnh, go ‘head.. Go ahead and teethe, kitten..” Piers groaned, his head tipped back slightly. His hips rocked back and forth carefully, while he kept a tight grip on your hair to keep your head still. He didn’t give you any leverage, he wanted you to stay still.

_Typical Friday Night._

His breath was slow and steady, his thrusts kept in time with his breaths, however soon he started to speed up. He clearly felt a disturbance in the force, and wanted this to get done with quickly.  
He praised you constantly, even if you couldn’t hear him over all of the gagging and choking you were doing now, with your husband balls deep in your throat, his hair swinging wildly as he panted and growled, his boots rocking slightly on the floor to angle himself deeper and deeper.

The taste was immeasurable, the metal of the piercings with his warm, mildly salty skin… But then you were overloaded with salt, the warm liquid rushed down your throat, and you had to force yourself from his grip to gag and whimper trying your damnedest not to throw up in front of him. Out of the few years you’d been married, and dating before that, he had _never_ tasted this salty.

“Too much?” He asked shyly, crouching a bit to help you in your fit. “N-No.. Just.. You need a better diet!” You whined, leaning into his chest.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. A grunt of Team Yell.  
“P-Piers! There’s a challenge… oh.. Take your time!” The scarred young man yelled, pulling the door closed behind him.

Piers gasped and shot up from the floor like a bullet, racing to fix himself and get into his uniform. You merely smiled, watching how excited he was to finally have a challenger in Spikemuth.

He rushed out the door, but not before you got the chance to giggle,

“I love you! I’m sendin’ cheers to you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm still sick, and slowly recovering, but I'm trying to write more! I do actually have covid, as sad as it is. But, I'm getting better and that's all that matters.  
> __  
> You can check out updates for my dating sim for Golden Wind, come and chat, see what i’ve been up to, request stories, etc. [here on my discord server!](https://discord.gg/tjtr85q)  
> You can also make new friends there! Info about my Patreon, etc, is also on there!


	7. God/Follower. {Rohan Kishibe}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your god pays you a visit in your solace of the church.

Your knees stung from the harsh, cold ground beneath them.  
A string of teal prayer beads with the symbol of your lord were coiled tightly in your hands as you held them up to your chest in prayer. Your long lashes rested on your wet cheeks as your eyes stayed shut, your lips moved in a quick mumble, chanting the same things over and over again.  
Your body trembled, both from the cool winter air that seeped into the church from the open windows, and by the presence around you.

You noticed how your lord spoke to you, his hand laying atop your head as you tried to lean into the ghostly touch. His voice echoed, but it didn’t boom over you, like he was trying to keep you silent while you prayed to him.

You could feel the numbing sensation in your calves and the pads of your feet and your toes finally setting in from the hours you spent in this chapel. You were easily one of the most religious people of this quiet village. You’d always exit smelling faintly of Myrrh and some kind of Vanilla, or was it Almond? You didn’t know anymore— no one did. You had resorted to your homemade scented candles, replacing the hundreds you burned out, finding that they also worked well as an offering. You’d easily given hundreds of coins and household gifts to your god, leaving the altar always full of bread, wine, trinkets, and coins.

“It’s alright, little one. You may stop...”

His voice crooned to you, his slender fingers ran through your hair gently, lifting it from your shoulders only to drop it back down again.

He was examining you. 

He watched your lips race to find a word, he could see the gears turning in your head as your eyelids fluttered and you stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes. 

“But, my lord, I...”

“Hush.”

His word and harsh, demanding tone hit you like a horse kicking you in your chest.  
You were truly devoted to him, you’d do anything he said— and if that meant Hush, well... you went silent.

He began to speak again, this time each sentenced was accentuated by his bare foot picking up and placing itself after the other, as he circled you like a predator closing in on its prey.

“You know I watch over you constantly, I always see what lovely things you give me, and I enjoy them every night and day, for the years and years you’ve been oh so devoted.”

A lump swelled in your throat— you found it hard to breathe. You didn’t move a muscle, too focused on listening and silently muttering in your head.

“You truly are my most devoted follower, don’t you believe that you should receive some kind of reward? What do you desire? Wealth?”

Your head shook, allowing your hair to fall over your shoulder once more.

“No? What is it then? Spit it out, my dear.”

Your head shook again, this time with the sniffle of your nose.

“Alright then, I suppose if you won’t tell me, I’ll have to do it myself...”

His voice was barely above a whisper, though it’s tone was venomous and threatening. In a snap he could burn down villages, or fill a river with beetles. In a snap, he could provide all the wealth and resources anyone could ever need, and yet... He did nothing but examine you.

His hand caressed your cheek, his thumbs wiped away your tears. He bent over, laying his soft, plush lips against your forehead.

He’d never been one to show himself to his believers, knowing the consequences of such actions, but... He couldn’t contain himself this time. This one was much too precious. Too sweet. He needed this one. 

“My love, my precious lamb...”

His voice echoed, he paused as if to add some sort of dramatic effect. 

“Your reward... You really want nothing? You could have everything you ever wanted, and yet, you want nothing...”  
The feeling of warmth surged through your body, to the point where it was unbearable. Pins and needles were coursing through the tips of your fingers, your toes... Eyes followed up over his robe-clad body, until they met his.

That was the breaking point; your innocent eyes staring up at him. He felt as though he should do as a god does and just go back to watching from afar, but... He felt something else stirring inside. Something unholy. Impure.

_Disgusting._

He could feel himself hardening beneath the robe that barely covered him as you stared up at him with a sweet expression. You truly wanted nothing more than to continue worshipping him, and that you would.  
His hand rested on the top of your head, like he was listening to your thoughts. Truthfully, he was. He was listening to your internal prayers.

_You wanted to worship all of him._

That was something he could certainly make happen. He felt no need to move you from where you kneeled, he simply grinned. “Open your mouth, my little one.” He commanded, and you were quick to follow. Slipping his robe apart just enough to expose his hardened length to you, it was buried in your mouth in a flash. He was enjoying the wet and warm cavern, while you enjoyed the filling feeling of your mouth being overtaken by your god.  
You’d never done anything with anyone, wanting to be completely pure. Technically, you were still pure, as the highest being was using you.

His hips began to rock, his head fell backward and the green strands atop his head followed the movement. For a moment, neither of you could decipher if this was truly happening. But it was. You were kneeling in candlelight, with the cock of your god in your mouth. You didn’t gag, however you took in the ghostly scent that was exact with your candles essence. 

Your body felt so good, your core throbbed with need as your heart pounded in your chest that rise and fell quickly, even while your breathing was restricted by the thick length. His slender fingers curled in your hair, holding a clump of it tightly. “Such a good little lamb... All for me...”  
His words only intensified the feeling inside of you. It seemed he was feeling at least something, his cock gave a gentle twitch. He was excited. It had been quite some time since he had felt this good. 

A sudden salty fluid was pushed down your throat, and you couldn’t help but to gag and sputter, trying to rid the almost disgusting taste from your throat.

Suddenly, you felt lips upon your forehead again, and... when you looked up, he was gone, and dawn was starting to break. 

_You pray that you see your god again someday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Yes, I know it’s been a while. I’m alright, I lost motivation for writing, as usual. No, I’m not sick anymore, Yes having covid sucked horse cock.  
> But hey! If y’all ever want to talk to me and be my friend, hit me up on discord; peachibee#3244  
> I also have a discord server, come by and chill if you want! We talk about jojo ofc, kinky shit, fics, progression of Aureo Amore, and.... we chill. You can also find some great rp partners on there! Drop by and say Hi! (I’m also mostly active on discord so please—) https://discord.gg/tjtr85q


	8. Nightmare (Fluff) {Bruno}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha welcome back to me screaming-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> (I posted this once before pls dont kill me)
> 
> TW: DDLG/Little Space/Age Regression. Part 2 is steamy, hush up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back to Kavi Needs Comfort, what can I torture you with today?

_**Run.  
That’s all you could think to do. Run.  
You followed the direction of your mother’s voice, echoing through the sweltering darkness, your guiding light in time of need, now cracked and broken.  
“Run, (Y/N)! Run! Keep going! Don’t look back!” She shouted, her voice shaking and faltering in sheer terror.  
Gunshots rang out, and the screams.. oh, god the screams..  
They rang through the dark and rainy night, piercing your ears like needles.  
Your mother’s voice bellowed out like a chorus of broken church bells, as she collapsed to the ground, her baby— your brother— slipped out as she hit the ground, wailing loudly for you, for her, for anybody.  
That’s the only time you ever looked back, to watch them from behind a corner, to see if your attacker was still pursuing you. Your body trembled, hand covering your mouth and clothes sticking to your skin from the cold rain.  
Another gunshot to silence her, and the cry of your brother echoed, but fell short with a loud crunch and crack, and garbled whimpers that soon came to an end.  
The second you turned around to pull yourself from your hiding spot, you were met with the muzzle of a gun aimed right to your forehead. He said nothing, and hot tears dripped down your cheeks. Your lips parted to speak, to beg, and as soon as they did, his finger pulled down on the trigger.** _

-  
-  
-

You shot up in your bed with a sharp inhale, your body (as well as your nightgown and sheets) soaked in a cold sweat. You looked around frantically, eyes open like a deer in headlights. Your heart raced and pounded, filling your ears and blocking out all other sounds. You gave a sigh of relief when you realised where you were, and that you were safe. You laid back down, staring up at the plain white ceiling, watching your fan spin above you like it was a mobile and you were but a teensy little baby. 

You lay awake for an hour, and what felt like 20, unable to go back to sleep. You glanced at the clock on the nightstand and sighed.

_0322, Huh? Early. **Too early.**_

You needed sleep, but you couldn’t achieve it. Your body begged for some kind of comfort, you yearned for protection from what demons were chasing you.  
It wasn’t uncommon for you to have nightmares, especially with everything you had seen throughout your life... But never before did you desire to have someone beside you to comfort you- a very specific someone, in fact.

_Bruno._

He always told you that if you ever needed something, no matter what it is or the time of day, you should tell him so he could provide it. He was serious in what he meant, after all. He was a man of his word, and not a man to be taken lightly.

..Would he care if you brought a stuffed animal into his bed with you? Surely not, he was the one who bought it for your seventeenth birthday after all. But that was over a year ago, you hoped he had forgotten that the cute little blushy, cream coloured bunny ~~(which really was not so little)~~ even existed.  
You threw your legs over the side of the bed and rubbed your eyes with one hand, the other holding your bunny, who you had appropriately named Crema.  
You stood and fixed the peach-pink skirt of your satin nightgown, and yawned, before you took careful steps to your bedroom door. Turning the round handle, you paused.

Was this really a good idea?

You had to shake the thought from your head before you continued, pulling open the door. Your steps were slow and calculated, knowing which floorboards creaked and which ones didn’t. You almost giggled as you hopped from safe floorboard to floorboard; it was like a game of hopscotch. You covered your mouth with your little Crema, and made your way down to Bruno’s room.

Your heart began to race.

Maybe he was awake? No, it was too late into the night for him to be awake. He must be asleep. What if you were interrupting his slumber? He’d surely scold you in the morning...  
But then you remembered his words.

_”(Y/N), If you ever need anything... No matter what it may be, what time of day or year, please... Don’t hesitate to tell me. I want to provide everything for you, to ensure that you live comfortably here.”_

He meant it, didn’t he?  
-

Your mind wandered as you carefully twisted the handle and pushed open the door, the gentle creak causing you to wince.  
Bruno was a very, very light sleeper. You became increasingly aware of that fact as Bruno shifted and grunted beneath the royal blue sheets. His head picked up from his pillow, his raven hair displaced from sleeping.

“Wha?..” He mumbled sleepily and blinked a couple of times.  
You shifted back and forth on the balls of your feet as you looked down at the floor.  
“Is something the matter, (Y/N)?... You’re up early..” He yawned, sitting up in the bed, the blue sheets falling to reveal his lace chest piece.

You opened your mouth to speak, but before you could get a word out, Bruno began to speak again.

“Are you having trouble sleeping, cara?...” He asked you, his voice gruff from his sleep, and you gave a curt nod.  
"Nightmare..” You whispered, your voice becoming high pitched yet quiet, and his expression softened at your childish attitude. You looked like a toddler at the doorway of their parents' bedroom, waiting for permission to crawl into bed with them, all because you were scared of the monster in your closet.

“You had a nightmare, principessa? Oh, come here... Come lay with me. I’ll protect you.” He said, moving over and pulling up the covers to make room for you. You nodded quickly and went to his bed, sitting beside him. He gave a gentle smile, laying the sheets over your lap before he reached over and cupped your cheek, stroking at your cheekbone with his thumb. Then, he brought his hand down to rub Crema’s head with a chuckle.  
“Hello to you too, Crema.” He hummed out as he looked at the rabbit, as if to wait for a response from it, prompting you to giggle loudly like a child seeing a toy they liked for the first time— much to his delight.

Slowly, he laid down, pulling you with him.  
He laid on his back while you laid on your side, your head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around you, rubbing your upper arm and dragging his fingertips gently over your skin. He traced patterns into your arm with his delicate fingers, similar to those of the lacy lingerie he wore.  
He began to mumble a few comforting phrases as his piercing blue eyes came to a close.

“It’s alright, la mia principessa... Daddy’s got you…” He whispered, making you whine in glee. He leaned his head over and pressed his lips to your forehead, chuckling quietly. “Does it make you happy, tesoro? To be treated like this?..” He asked, and you nodded your head.

“Ah-Ah, I need to hear words. Big girl words, honey.”

You whined quietly and looked at him with a pout, seeing his eyes now open, looking skeptically into yours. Oh. He really was expecting an answer.

“Yes, daddy...”

“Good girl. Get to sleep, okay? _I’ll protect you._ ”

You let your eyes close, your thumb resting at your lips and threatening to push past them as you squeezed the bunny against your chest.

You felt safe, for what felt like the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemlo Im not dead I swear. Life is stressful. Goodnight.
> 
> I'm going to be taking up fanfiction commissions, which I will genuinely put effort into lmao. Im also trying to get back to doing art commissions while writing and boy it is not working out for me.
> 
> Anyway, you can message me on discord at SugarpopPrincess#3690 (:


End file.
